Boromir's Gift
by carved-in-shadows
Summary: Ah, I do suck at summaries. This is a story about how Galadriel's gift gives Boromir the final rest that he deserves.


Boromir's Gift

A Note: This is what I believe happened between Galadriel and Boromir,oh, and in this version, Boromir does not get the belt of gold, but a much better gift!! =D

"Gifts!" Boromir scoffed to himself, "They are not much help on the quest we have set on..". Sighing, Boromir thought of Gandalf and Moria. _'I told them not to go in there_' he thought, _'And now look what happened'. _He sighed again as his thoughts turned, as they inevitably did, to Gondor, his father, and his dear brother Faramir.

Suddenly Boromir looked up and saw the Lady standing there smiling, a sad smile at him. Boromir jumped, he had not seen her coming as he was lost in his thoughts. "My lady," he said to her. "Boromir, Son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor!" she smiled back. Boromir did not meet her eyes and instead let his eyes dart around, taking in the gifts that the others had received. "For you too, I have a gift," the Lady continued. Her soft voice quickly commanded his attention and he looked into her eyes. She smiled a grave smile at him and said, "Though you may not think much of my gifts, I hope that what I give you will help you finally rest that worried heart of yours." Boromir looked at her hopefully, perhaps she would fully convince Aragorn to go along with him to Minas Tirith and fight off the enemy. For, though he hated to admit it, he needed the help of the Son of Arathorn.

"My gift to you Boromir will be given when the time is right" the Lady Galadriel said and then moved on. Now, Boromir felt cheated and slightly angry. He felt that it was highly unfair that while all the others got some gift, he was to be the only one leaving Lothlorien empty handed.

"Let's go", said the voice of Strider. Boromir jumped again and looked around at him, "What?" he asked. Aragorn looked at him strangely and then said, "I said that it is time for us to leave, we must be very careful, the enemy is close on our track and it is up to us to take care of the little ones". So saying he walked forward to untie the rope that held the boats at dock. "Yes, the little ones," Boromir muttered to himself. He looked at Frodo, and not for the first time, a doubt rose within him whether they were doing the right thing destroying the ring.

They rowed a lot taking practically no rests, but Boromir was not worried, he was a strong man, and men of Gondor never complained. However, something was bothering him. As his other companions quickly noticed, he became less social and kept muttering to himself. What the company didn't notice was that he was also prone to staring at Frodo Son of Drogo.

They finally reached the waterfall, and the company was about to take it's decision on which way they were to go, or if they were to break up the fellowship.

When they finally reached the waterfall, they rowed to the side, leading to Gondor and Minas Tirith. Boromir took this as a good sign and anchored the boat near land. He walked out of the boat and sat down out of exhaustion and then, he knew no more.

When he was up again, he was in the middle of the woods and Frodo was standing in front of him, saying something. He could not hear what it was, there seemed to be a wind rushing past him, but it wouldn't stop. Then, he heard his own voice saying something, but he was not saying anything. Then, he realized that something, or someone had possessed his body and was talking through him to the ring bearer.

_Whoever he is, he can't be good. _Boromir thought to himself, and he began to try and fight the being that had inhabited his body.

Suddenly, Boromir noticed that Frodo was no longer there and that he was alone. He also realized that he felt quite himself again and that the 'thing' was no longer possessing him. Quickly he scanned the area for any signs of the hobbit and found none. "Oh no!!" he muttered "Whatever I said, must have scared the little one!!"

Then it hit him, the whole conversation between the 'thing' and Frodo, the 'thing' trying to take the ring from Frodo and him fighting it off. "Frodo!!" he cried, "Frodo, come back!! I did not mean it!!". But it was too late and he knew it.

Then, he heard the screams of two hobbits, "Merry!! Pippin!!" he shouted, "Hold on! I'm coming to rescue you!!". And so, Boromir, Son of Denethor fought courageously, to protect the two little ones. But he failed, and so he lay, in the midst of the battle, arrows stuck in him and his sword by his side.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli came running to see the Son of Denethor moments away from death. Boromir gazed up at them and was about to speak when he saw a white, blinding light. Afraid the 'thing' was grabbing hold again, Boromir started to struggle. But the light was cool and pleasant, like a spring morning.

"Lady!" he breathed. And so it was, the Lady Galadriel smiled at him and said, "Boromir!! It is time for you to receive our farewell gift". It seemed to Boromir that they were in a world of their own, away from the battlefield and away from the friends trying to wake him.

Galadriel smiled again and bade him to follow her. She walked as if in a dream, finally she stopped and turned around. "Boromir, look into this" she said pointing at a mirror that had appeared next to her. Boromir was startled, but did as the Lady bid. He walked over to the mirror and looked in.

He saw at first nothing but blackness and was about to turn away when he saw Minas Tirith, gasping he stared. The city was as beautiful as ever, with it's proud high towers and columns. Then he saw a rider all in white riding towards the city at amazing speed!! Then the vision changed and he saw the topmost tower where the great hall stood, there was a huge gathering there and in the middle of it were Gandalf and Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and all the hobbits. Aragorn wore a crown on his head and was proclaiming something to the people of Gondor. Then, he saw Faramir, his beloved brother, one whom he would miss very much. Beside him stood a lady clad in white. He did not recognize her, but she was beautiful and she was looking at Faramir with pure love in her eyes. Then the vision faded and all was black again.

Boromir looked up, shaken yet pleased. His heart rejoiced, his city would be fine, Aragorn would be king and Faramir would find love. All would be well in the world!! He turned and said to the Lady, "Thank you!!, never again shall anyone scorn at the gift of Galadriel". When he looked up again he saw the concerned face of Aragorn and smiled. "All will be well!" he whispered and passed away into an restful, unending sleep.


End file.
